


Two Against AIM

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: 890fifth, AIM - Freeform, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve go after an AIM laboratory, but things don’t go as they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against AIM

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the [890Fifth's](http://890fifth.tumblr.com/) biweekly Steve/Tony prompt challenge. Round Four was "Adventure."

Tony landed on a small wooded hill overlooking an industrial park. He flipped up the armor’s face plate. “So, what do we have here?”

“Hey, Tony,” Steve replied. He slung his binoculars over his motorcycle handles. “According to Natasha’s report, somewhere down there AIM has a scientific lab set up to investigate inter-dimensional teleportation.” He pointed at the nondescript collection of brown and tan warehouse buildings

“Great,” Tony replied. He flexed the gauntlets of the Iron Man suit. “Do we wait for the rest of the team, or go in, smash, and call SHIELD for clean-up duty?”

“Wait,” the other man said. “The AIM lab is in one building, everything else is a real business – a machine shop, salvage business, a repair shop and so on. We have to do a surgical strike to take out the lab, but not the other businesses.”

“Oh, I see. So that’s why I’m here and not Thor and Hulk.”

After pulling the cowl over his head, Steve smiled. “Hey, I thought you’d appreciate a just-us-two mission after all the team outings.” He nudged Tony. “If I wanted a true no mess, no fuss takedown, I’d be here with Natasha or Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah. Feeling the love. Let’s make this snappy.”

“It’s going to rain soon,” Steve added, looking at the darkening clouds.

“Even better, Cap.” His face plate slid into place, Tony was ready to go. “What’s the plan?”

“We can attack now since it’s early. I’ve been watching the warehouse for the past hour and counted about thirty AIM scientists reporting in. I go through the front and round up the scientists and luring out the security forces. You go through the back and prevent any escapees and handle any of the heavy artillery. And we take down everyone we see,” Steve outlined. Tony nodded.

Steve started his motorcycle and sped off towards the building in the back of the industrial park. Tony followed, as stealthily as he could in the suit. Before Tony could worry about the noise, he noticed that Steve had timed their attack to coincide with the arrival of a semi-truck making a delivery at the warehouse next door. He smiled. Steve thought of everything.

Not that stealth mattered after he heard Steve’s motorcycle crash through the AIM building’s windows. Tony immediately took up his station at the back of the building. He pondered briefly which door he should guard, but decided whatever he decided was meaningless and busted down the wall. Once inside the large warehouse, he could hear the screams and noise of shooting guns from the front of the building as Steve advanced.

A crowd of panicked AIM goons and scientists rushed towards him, fleeing Cap. He raised a gauntlet, aimed a repulsor, and the AIM crowd dropped in surrender. Well, that was new. A quick analysis indicated that most of the crowd were scientists. Not that the distinction mattered with AIM – Tony knew that AIM job ads required accredited PhD’s and some paramilitary training.

He saw a flash of a red, white and blue shield hurtling through the air in the room beyond. Aw, Steve was having all the fun. Tony quickly built a holding pen with boxes and shelving in the warehouse. He rushed over to join Steve as he plowed through the AIM installation. Steve nodded at him as they took on the agents trying to defend the labs.

“I miss the beekeeper uniforms,” Tony quipped.

Cap cracked a smile as he delivered a roundhouse kick to a defender. But Tony noticed a group of agents gathering on the other side of the room. Tony lost sight of Cap while he mowed down the platoon of AIM goons who didn’t have the good sense the universe gave them to get out of his way. Once they were subdued, Tony looked around. No one was left standing. It was time to go find Steve.

He noticed blood on the floor, clear indications of a vibranium shield wreaking havoc, broken doors and a few unconscious AIM folks sprawled on the floor. But no Cap. Despite being unsettled about Steve’s absence, Tony still had a job to do. He explored the labs, looking for any hidden agents and doing an initial assessment of what was left standing.

After making the rounds, Tony found Steve trying to right his motorcycle. He looked like he’d gone through hell – covered in mud, his uniform top torn up, and blood splattered everywhere. “What’s the ETA on SHIELD?”

“Any minute now. I called this in 20 minutes ago and the local office is scrambling to meet us.” Steve opened one of the pouches on his utility belt and took out a number of zip ties. “I’ll look after the prisoners.”

“Motorcycle’s a loss,” Tony said mournfully. He pointed out the burn holes in the gas tank, the bent and twisted handlebars and all the other damage. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, his hand lingering on the remains of the handlebars. “It was a good bike.”

Tony looked carefully at Cap. “Where’d you get the mud?”

He nodded in the direction of two mud-covered AIM goons. “They tried to run. Didn’t get far.” He reached into another pouch. “I found these.” Steve tossed three USB drives to Tony.

“Sigh. AIM keeps disappointing me. I might have to readjust my already low estimation of them. I’m not sure I can go any lower,” Tony replied. He studied the drives. “Anyway, you can find me in the labs.”

In the middle of investigating a large generator, Tony heard the clink of a vibranium shield hitting the floor. Damn, that sound always got him right in the pit of his stomach, and it shouldn’t sound as sexy as it did. He stepped away from the generator and tried to wipe the grease off his face. It was a lost cause because he was already covered head to toe in grease and oil and metal shavings. “SHIELD arrive?” he asked.

Steve nodded. “They’re hauling the prisoners out now.” He turned around and saw the Iron Man suit standing at attention. “What are you doing?”

Tony waggled the wrench in his hand. “Dismantling what lab equipment you left undamaged for me. Which isn’t much.”

“Come with me. I have something to show you,” Steve replied curtly.

He put the wrench down. Something about Steve was worrying him. Maybe it was the flat tone in his voice or the tight way he carried himself. He followed Steve through the wreckage of the warehouse, offices and labs until they stopped at a blank wall.

“I found this by accident,” Steve said. “I kept coming back here because this wall wasn’t on the blueprints we have.” He knocked on a spot on the wall. A section of the wall rolled back to reveal a hidden lab.

“Look at that,” Steve seethed. He swept his arm around to show off the well-equipped biomedical lab, complete with large cages and tables with heavy restraints. 

“Wow,” Tony replied. “It’s much better equipped than the other labs.” He walked over and went through the cabinets and drawers. He glanced up to see a glowering Steve taking notes on a tablet. 

“The other labs were a cover-up for this one. It looks like we showed up in time to shut them down.”

“That never happens,” Tony quipped. He tested the bars of the cages, all large enough to hold humans. The devastated look on Steve’s face wiped away the joke on his lips. “Right, biomedical isn’t entirely my field. But it looks like this lab was just set up.”

“I’ll go check up on SHIELD. I’ll catch you later at the Avengejet,” Steve answered. 

In the end, Tony agreed with the SHIELD scientists that nothing important could be recovered from the AIM lab. The so-called inter-dimensional teleportation generators were fake and useless, and Steve had already found what meager data was in the lab. Tony’s thoughts kept going back to the spotless secret lab all set up and ready for whatever heinous experiments AIM was devising. But it wasn’t clear what biomedical experiments they were planning, except whatever it was involved large animal subjects. Including humans. Probably only humans. No wonder Steve was upset.

He flew over to where Steve had parked the Avengejet. Tony needed a shower and food, not necessarily in that order. He wished now that they hadn’t brought the jet and he could fly back to the tower under his own power. But Tony wasn’t going to just leave Steve on his own. Once inside the jet, Tony immediately stepped out of the suit and wondered what Steve was up to.

He found Steve by the conference table, stripping off his uniform jacket and torn undershirt. Tony couldn’t help but smile to see his boyfriend nearly naked, covered in dried mud, sweat and blood, and his uniform pants barely clinging to his hips. Before he could say something about how unbelievably hot Steve looked, Tony noticed Steve’s downcast eyes and slumped shoulders.

Reaching out a hand to Steve’s arm, Tony asked, “What’s wrong? Still thinking about what you found?”

“Just thinking, what if we hadn’t gotten there in time? What would they be doing in that lab?”

“But we did get there, and stopped them, and we can chalk it up as a win for the good guys.” Tony smiled his best smile and rubbed Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve shook his head. “It never ends, does it? We barely keep a step ahead of the monsters. And they always find a new low.”

Tony placed his hands on Steve’s hips. He looked up into Steve’s blue eyes. “Hey, is that any way for Captain America to talk?” he teased. He rubbed a circle with his thumb over Steve’s hipbone.

Sighing, Steve leaned into Tony and rested his forehead on Tony’s. “I get tired sometimes of it,” he said wearily.

“We could take a vacation. A nice, long weekend somewhere on a beach, warm, no AIM, nudity mandatory.”

That finally drew a smile out of Steve. “Swimming every day.”

“I was thinking sun and sitting by a pool or under a beach umbrella. With food and drinks.”

Steve slid his arms around Tony’s waist. “Maybe I could do a long hike.”

“Oh, so you like getting all hot and sweaty. Would you expect me to be waiting for you in our hotel bedroom?” Tony slotted his knee between Steve’s legs and brushed a finger along his jaw. “I could be naked, laid out on the bed, thinking of you all morning while you’re out in the heat.” He ground his hips against Steve’s, enjoying the friction. “Because being covered in dirt and sweat is a very good look on you.”

Steve groaned lightly. He kissed Tony with desperation, pulling him in close and tight, sliding his tongue against Tony’s. His fingers dug into Tony’s skin, catching on his jeans. Breaking off the kiss, he said with a gravelly voice, “You don’t mind.”

“Never, Steve, never.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and put it on his belt. 

Steve batted his hand away and put his strong, dirt-streaked hands under Tony’s chin and kissed him hard, his chapped lips catching against Tony’s own chapped lips, warm, wet tongue sliding in and out. Tony ran his hands over Steve’s muscled shoulders, arms and then up his abs, his hands getting slick from the sweat mixing with dirt on Steve’s skin. Breaking away from Steve, Tony licked Steve’s collarbone and neck, tasting his warm skin. Steve groped his ass, finally taking the time to unbuckle Tony’s jeans.

“Come on, big guy, bet you I could get you to take me on the beach. Under the stars. Or even at dawn, after your morning run on the beach.”

Steve growled, grinding his hips and heavy erection against Tony. “In the afternoon, in the hotel room with all the windows open and the sea breeze coming through.”

“Whatever you want and however you want,” Tony panted back. His grease-covered skin marked the few clean spots on Steve’s chest. He nibbled along Steve’s collarbone, working his way down his shoulder, feeling the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. 

Steve shoved his hand into Tony’s opened jeans and ran his hand up and down Tony’s hard cock. Tony moaned, his fingernails scratching Steve’s back and his teeth scraping along Steve’s chest. “What do you want to do, baby? Suck you off? Hand job?” he asked. He reached down between Steve’s legs to grope his thick cock, his mouth already salivating, thinking of what Steve could do with that big boy.

“Lube,” Steve hissed. He peeled away from a protesting Tony to rummage through the medical supplies, coming back triumphantly with a small tube.

He turned Tony around and bent him over the conference table. Roughly pulling down Tony’s jeans, he nudged his legs apart and slicked them both up. Tony kicked at Steve, urging him to move faster. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

Steve pinned Tony to the table with one hand and pushed in, then began to move. Tony reveled in Steve’s rough thrusts, the slap of skin against skin, their sweat mingling between them. After a while, Steve reached down, and with a few quick and firm strokes, brought off Tony. He thrust in a few more times, finally shuddering and moaning when his orgasm crashed over him.

Separating, a panting and weak in the knees Tony turned around and kissed Steve a couple of times. “Feel better?”

Steve pushed the hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, I do. A lot better.” He pulled Tony close, tucking Tony’s head into his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Might love you even more after a shower and some food.”

Steve laughed and squeezed him. “You’re right.”

“About the shower? You don’t have to be Einstein to see that –“

“No. About AIM. We did win today and it will get better and someday we’ll stop them forever.”

“Hmm. See, vacation does make a difference.” Tony pulled up his jeans, tucked himself back in, and readjusted his clothing.

Steve quickly changed into a spare set of clothes. “Let’s do that – take a weekend off just for you and me. No team and no mission.”

Tony eased into the pilot’s seat, feeling a pleasant soreness. He smiled at his boyfriend, who was already starting to fall asleep in the seat next to him. “No adventures.”

“No adventures,” Steve sleepily agreed. “Just us, the beach, and the sun.”


End file.
